


I'll be with you (from dusk till dawn)

by ennui_ephemera



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: AFTG Mixtape Exchange 2021, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Andrew is so soft for Neil, Because really that's what it is, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Porn with Feelings, and Neil is so soft for Andrew, anyway they love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ennui_ephemera/pseuds/ennui_ephemera
Summary: Neil misses Andrew more than anything when he's away in New York playing for his new pro team. Long distance is hard, but it gets a little bit better when Andrew surprises Neil by showing up a week early and whisking him away for their winter break road trip.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 16
Kudos: 247
Collections: AFTG Mixtape Exchange 2021





	I'll be with you (from dusk till dawn)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kanekicure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanekicure/gifts).



> hiii this is my mixtape fic for @kanekicure! the song they gave me was [dusk till dawn](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vI81LnLWR40) by madilyn bailey. this song is literally so sweet and i knew right away what i wanted to write for it! it think it matches andreil perfectly. thank you so much for this song, it truly was a pleasure to write. 
> 
> i hope you enjoy :) <3

The sky is a swirl of purple clouds and stained a pretty orange and Neil gazes up at it from his perch on the Maserati, hands spread out behind him and pricking from the heat of the cooling engine. No buildings block the view of the sunset, and a grassy pasture full of lazily grazing cows stretches far alongside the road, closed in by a rickety fence that Neil is sure has not been touched by human hands for as long as it’s been standing. 

As the sun sinks lower behind the mountains, hazy and blue in the distance, Neil closes his eyes and basks in the dying light. It’s enough to fend off the cold, despite being December, and Neil can still see the light pressed like golden fingerprints behind his eyelids. He made Andrew pull over so he could get a better look at the night-streaked sky, and now Neil basks in the cool breeze ruffling his hair and the sunlight warming his skin.

When Neil opens his eyes, Andrew is already watching him. 

“We should get back on the road,” he says, holding his gaze. The golden light glints off his hair like a blade and pools in his eyes like honey. He is the sun, its wayward rays woven into the shape of the man. “The motel office closes at eight.”

“We still have time,” Neil replies, checking the clock on his phone. 

Andrew slid off the hood with a grunt and a nod. “Let’s go,” he says, leaving Neil to trail behind him.

Neil catches his sleeve before he gets too far. “Hey,” he says and Andrew turns to him immediately. He puts up no resistance when Neil pulls him in. 

Although the kiss is slow, it steals the air from Neil’s lungs. He presses closer to Andrew, and as Andrew cards his fingers through Neil’s hair and cups his cheek with his calloused hand, want and affection soar through Neil like an arrow snapping out of a bowstring and cutting through the air. When it lands, Neil feels his breath hitch with the weight of it. 

He missed this. He missed Andrew. The entire drive Neil had barely been able to keep his eyes off of him, his gaze always seemingly to unerringly drift toward him like a compass pointing home. Andrew’s presence at Fox Tower was a surprise, what with the Foxes marching towards winter break with a flag of victories trailing behind them, and months of hard, time-consuming work. And with Andrew’s busy new schedule with the New York Albatrosses, Neil hadn’t expected to see Andrew for another week, when at last their schedules would line up and they could be with each other in person for the first time in months. 

Neil had been looking forward to it for far longer.

It wasn’t enough seeing Andrew’s grainy face on the screen of his phone, words tinny and lagging through the speakers as he and Neil whispered things that should have been said across a pillow. Sure, it tampered down the longing at first, but eventually it just became a poker to stoke the flames. Neil wanted to touch Andrew, feel his warm skin beneath his palms and feel Andrew’s heartbeat jump in return. He wanted it so badly he ached.

And then Andrew showed up on his doorstep, in a new leather jacket and the keys of the Maserati looped around his finger. They weren’t due to start their winter break yet, but Neil didn’t care. Andrew was in front of him for the first time in too long, and they waited just long enough for Neil to pack his bag and warn Coach that he wouldn’t be back until practices started up again in January before they left hand in hand.

Seeing Andrew again was like a balm on every wound. It soothed over every bruise he received from practice, every migraine he got from his classwork, and all the heartaches from when he was lonely and missing the one person he loved most in the world. All of it, gone in an instant. 

Neil shivers. He doesn’t know how long they stood outside the Mas, Andrew pressing him against the side of the door and pulling him close by his belt loops. His back aches and the air is growing colder the closer the sun sinks below the horizon, but Neil doesn’t care. He slips his hands inside Andrew’s leather jacket and presses his fingers under the hem of his shirt. Then it’s Andrew’s turn to quiver.

“Hey,” he says again when Andrew pulls away. The tips of his ears are pink, swollen lips parted. “I missed you.”

Andrew presses his head to Neil’s shoulder. “I did too,” he says, and pulls Neil into the Maserati. 

He doesn’t take him to the passenger seat like Neil expected, but shuffles them into the back. It’s a little cramped even with Andrew and Neil’s short statures, but Andrew sweeps everything on the seats onto the floor and slides over to the other side so Neil can get in after him. It’s dark now, the light quickly receding as fast as the temperature had dropped. Neil doesn’t feel warm again until he crawls into Andrew’s lap and tucks his hands back under his shirt. 

“I want you, Neil,” Andrew says, a whisper against his cheek. Neil can only see the faint outline of his face in the growing darkness, but he can see that his eyes are heavy-lidded, his pupils dilated. They swallow the sun Neil had previously spotted in them, and Neil shakes with anticipation. 

“Yes or no,” Neil says, though they have long-since moved past asking. It was a yes until it was a no, for both of them, but Neil still liked to hear Andrew’s gasped response, strained and tight with desire. 

“Yes,” Andrew says, and moves so he’s laying on his back with Neil straddling his hips. Andrew settles his hands around Neil’s waist and trails his fingers under Neil’s sweatshirt, worn and branded with the number three.

Neil has to bend over to kiss Andrew, bracing himself above him with his forearms framing Andrew’s face. They kiss like this until Neil can’t hold himself up anymore and he has to straighten. His breaths come out in tight pants, puffing out in clouds of white in the cold air. Neil rolls his hips against Andrew’s until he can feel Andrew begin to harden. Andrew bites out a groan, fingers snared in the fabric of Neil’s hoodie, and coaxes Neil down into a searing kiss. He mouths at Neil’s neck, kisses turned sloppy from the friction of their erections sliding against each other. Little sounds breathed into his ear, breath ghosting across his skin.

Neil’s arms shake from holding himself over Andrew, and eventuality he has to push himself up again. Pleasure rolls through his stomach, whipping through each of his nerves, but Andrew keeps up a steady pace, directing Neil with his hands firm on his hips.

“Andrew,” Neil breathes. He forces his eyes open to take in the sight. Andrew’s shirt is rucked up, and Neil feels more than sees the flush trailing down his chest, the heat that radiates keeping the cold at bay. Neil runs a finger up Andrew’s bare stomach, scratching through his happy trail and lightly around his nipple. Andrew grunts in surprise, hips bucking, and Neil grins, does it again. 

They can’t wait any longer. It becomes too much. Once unhurried, Andrew fumbles with Neil’s jeans as Neil wrestles him out of his shirt, leather jacket long-since shucked off and abandoned. It’s a mess of limbs and heated skin, but Andrew manages to get Neil’s jeans off of him and his sweatshirt is quick to follow. He sits up, arms wound around Neil’s waist to keep him from slipping off his lap. 

“How do you want to do this?” he says against his cheek, lips missing his mouth by inches. 

Neil shifts in Andrew’s lap. With just the thin fabric of their briefs separating them, it sends a bolt of electricity straight through Neil’s gut. He grinds on Andrew’s cock for a few more seconds until Andrew brings him back with a nip at his earlobe. 

“Neil,” he says.

“Want you,” Neil mumbles. His hands skitter along Andrew’s back, across the corded muscle. He wants to feel every inch of him, catalogue every change and reacquaint himself with the familiarities. All of it, Neil wants all of it. 

Realizing that he’s not going to get anything out of Neil when he is like this, Andrew flips their positions so he kneels between Neil’s legs. The shock of cold leather on Neil’s bare skin makes him jump and his eyes snap open as he arches his back to get away from it. 

“Fuck,” he hisses, but Andrew is quick to fetch a blanket from the floor of the Maserati and with some maneuvering, spreads it out for Neil to lay on. Neil kisses him in appreciation. “Thanks.”

Andrew kisses along his jaw, his wordless way of saying _you’re welcome,_ but before Neil could trap his lips into another kiss, he pulls back and gropes around in the pocket on the front seat. When Neil sees the bottle of lube he pulls out, half-gone already from nights similar to this one, Neil huffs a short bark of a laugh. He’d forgotten they kept a bottle in here, but as Andrew flicks the cap open with his thumb, memories of fucking in the back of the Maserati during Andrew’s senior year flirt at the edge of Neil’s mind. Oftentimes, it was the only way they could get some goddamn privacy, with Kevin refusing to leave the dorm and the house in Columbia being invaded by a bunch of drunk twenty-somethings sleeping off their hangovers. 

Neil tips his head back and allows the images to settle as he watches Andrew move over top of him, hands deft and sure. 

Here, they slow down. Neil doesn’t understand how they can go from desperate, hurried attempts to get each other naked as fast as possible to this sweet familiarity, but he doesn’t care. He lifts his hips when Andrew pulls his briefs down to his thighs and drops them on the rest of their clothes. Andrew rubs his hand over Neil’s thigh, massaging the muscle, still sore from the Foxes last game the night before. 

What takes minutes, they stretch into hours. 

The first touch of Andrew’s fingers against his hole makes Neil sigh out a breath of relief. He’d already warmed the gel so it isn’t cold when he presses his first finger into him, slow. Andrew takes his time fucking Neil open with his fingers, only adding another when Neil thinks he just can’t take it anymore. He squirms, head knocking against the window when Andrew finds his prostate and circles it, pushes against it, tantalizingly slow. 

Andrew kisses him, deep and distracting enough that Neil almost doesn’t notice when Andrew removes his fingers and takes his own briefs off. He pops open the cap on the lube and takes his cock in hand. He strokes himself while Neil watches, hands resting on Andrew’s shoulders, one cupping the side of his neck. 

When Andrew pushes into him, it’s like everything else in the world bleeds away. It’s him and Andrew, forever, until the end of time. The head of Andrew’s cock catches on Neil’s hole and Neil moves his hips until they’re lined up properly. It takes a moment for Neil to reacclimate to the feeling of Andrew inside him, it’s been so long. His chest hitches and Andrew runs his fingers along Neil’s ass and hips in long, circular strokes until Neil relaxes.

“Ready?” Andrew says. His voice is already a wrecked and ragged mess and Neil can’t resist pulling him into one last unhurried kiss. When they separate, Andrew tips his forehead against Neil’s and moves his hand between his head and the window, acting as a sort of barrier so he wouldn’t knock into the glass. 

“Okay,” Neil says. “I’m ready.”

Andrew’s thrusts are slow and shallow at first, giving Neil a chance get used to them. But Neil is attuned to Andrew’s body, and this is a language that is unpracticed, yes, but doesn’t take long at all for Neil to pick back up again. Soon he begins to snap his hips up to meet Andrew’s, urging him to go faster, deeper. With one leg wrapped around Andrew’s waist, Andrew guides the thrusts with his free hand on Neil’s hip. It punches a sound out of Neil’s mouth, and he sinks into the feeling of Andrew pushing in and out of him with dizzying speed. 

“Yes,” he breathes, and clutches at Andrew’s shoulder and the thick muscle that flexes with every movement. Neil runs his hands over Andrew’s back, fingers skidding over sweat-slicked skin. Andrew’s shoulders have broadened since Neil last saw him, impossible as it may seem. He’s gained muscle too, and Neil can feel the strength in the arms holding him up and the shoulders Neil digs his fingers into.

It feels so impossibly good, to be this connected with Andrew. Neil has forgotten how many times they’ve made love like this, but he doesn’t think he will ever tire of it. He whispers Andrew’s name, tells him how good it feels, and savors every groan and sigh Andrew makes in return. 

Eventuality Neil’s back starts to hurt from being pushed up against the window, and Neil can feel tiny tremors in Andrew’s arms from where he’s holding them up. Neil curls his fingers in Andrew’s hair and tugs lightly. With his other hand, he strokes Andrew’s cheek. 

“Andrew,” he says. He’s breathless and his voice is little more than a rasp, but it’s enough to get Andrew’s attention. He picks his head up from Neil’s chest and Neil brings his gaze up to his with a finger on his chin and drinks in the sight of Andrew like this. He’s lost his composure, face and chest flushed a deep pink and hair plastered to his forehead with sweat. He doesn’t even bother to hide the cracks in his mask, because he’s foregone the mask completely. 

Neil pushes the hair back from Andrew’s face, gently combing the strands behind his ear. Andrew’s brow furrows, but he doesn’t protest, simply leans into Neil’s touch. Neil loves seeing Andrew like this, control slipping as he surrenders everything over. He’s the only one in the entire world who will ever see Andrew this way, and Neil almost can’t quite believe how lucky he is. He brings Andrew’s lips to his with a hand on his cheek and kisses him slowly, methodically. When Neil pulls away, he eases Andrew back with a hand on his chest so he can lay flat on the seat. It’s a more comfortable position and the blanket is soft against his skin. 

Plus, Neil enjoys having Andrew on top of him. It makes him feel safe. 

Andrew hooks his fingers under Neil’s knees and pulls him closer with one fluid motion. He watches Neil for a moment, eyes roaming over his face like he can’t pick a place to stop and look, and runs his fingertip around the shell of Neil’s ear. His eyes glint in the way that means he’s smiling without actually smiling. 

Neil reaches up and wiggles his hand between Andrew’s palm braced against the seat of the car and intertwines their fingers. He gives Andrew’s hand a squeeze. 

Their bodies move in perfect tandem. With Neil’s ankles locked behind Andrew’s back making Andrew hit his prostate with every thrust, and Andrew scattering tiny kisses down Neil’s jaw and along the line of his neck as he jerks him off, it doesn’t take Neil long to feel the pleasure building in his body start to plateau. Something in him snaps, like a rubber band pulling against skin, but instead of the sharp feeling of pain, all Neil feels is the firework-explosion of his orgasm. His body tenses, stomach clenching as he comes. He’s aware of the moan Andrew pulls out of him, but it’s a far-off thought as he comes down from the high. 

The first thing Neil notices when the spasms of pleasure have subsided is Andrew’s thumb swiping over his hip, again and again, in soothing strokes. The second thing is the gray light of dawn sneaking its way into the sky outside. He forces himself to focus on Andrew’s face, hazy and floating above him. 

“Did you come?” Neil asks, and he works way too hard to be able to form the words. Andrew nods, hair tickling Neil’s forehead, and pushes himself up. He pulls Neil with him with the hand still clutched in Neil’s. 

Neil lets his eyes drift closed again. He can still feel Andrew inside him, like waves lapping at a beach. He’s sore in a good way, and when he gently flexes his body, he can feel that pleasant ache. 

The sound of a lighter flicking and the smell of cigarette smoke wafting over to him reels Neil back to reality like a life raft thrown in the sea. When he opens his eyes, Andrew plucks the cigarette from his mouth and offers it to him. He’s dressed already, but he’s stolen Neil’s sweatshirt. 

Neil shakes his head no and sits up. He gropes blindly for the pile of clothes on the floor and pulls on Andrew’s shirt over his head. He doesn’t necessarily feel like putting his jeans back on, so he settles for his briefs and looks out the window, eyes drooping as the light feeling of afterglow still fizzles in his chest.

Their breath had fogged up the glass, making the morning light coming through hazy and insubstantial. Neil draws shapes on them, paw prints with his and Andrew’s initials and Exy racquets pulled back mid-swing. By the time the window is clean and there is no more space to draw, Andrew’s cigarette is finished and he rolls down the window to throw the butt out. 

Andrew digs around in the pocket of his jeans and fishes out his keys. He throws them at Neil’s chest and smirks when Neil fumbles to catch it. “You drive,” he says. When Neil makes a face at this request, he pulls Neil in for a slow kiss.

“When we get to the motel,” he says against Neil’s neck, “it’s my turn.”

Neil’s breath stutters and when Andrew bites at the sensitive spot beneath his ear, it just about stops altogether. But then Andrew pulls away and climbs into the passenger seat. Neil’s huffs and follows him to the front after wiggling back into his jeans. 

Neil knows that they’re not going to do anything except sleep after they check in. Andrew is already dozing in his seat by the time Neil pulls back onto the highway. They might stop at a diner, or maybe they’ll order in and make a day of lazing around in sweatpants and fluffy socks, exchanging kisses between whatever TV shows played on the limited channels. But Neil doesn’t mind. Both ideas sound equally pleasing.

He looks at Andrew curled in the passenger seat, snoring lightly with every exhale. The sun is fully risen now, and strips Andrew’s hair of all color until it is nothing but spun gold. A few purple marks peek out from the collar of his sweatshirt, and Neil knows that Andrew will press his fingers to them later and remember Neil’s mouth against his skin. Neil smiles and turns on the radio, low enough that it won’t wake Andrew and hums tunelessly along, although he doesn’t really know the song. 

They have two weeks together, and Neil is perfectly okay with drawing this out for as long as he can.

**Author's Note:**

> so they are in love


End file.
